


Festive

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Broken nose, F/F, Mistletoe, Step On Me, happy holidays!, silly fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: Bringing in the holiday season with Mistle-Foe....toe. I meant mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Widowmaker's new highlight intro. Just silly fluff stuff.

“Oh wow...I’ve never snowfall in London before…it’s quite romantic”

 

“Yes, quite. Are we done here?” Pharah grumbled lightly, making quick strides past the doctor in a sad attempt to keep herself warm. Sandstorms and temperatures reaching triple digits were easy, but her suit was not built for the cold let alone snow and neither was she. 

 

Mercy pouted, just for a moment but followed her regardless. They had to catch up to Tracer who was far too excited to be home and during her favorite time of year. Running down the street with her arms outstretched, giggling and eyes twinkling like a child. 

 

The mission was simple, transport some supplies, a few Talon enemies that attempted to intercept but didn’t stand a single chance and it was over before they knew it. Most assignments in London usually went this way, Tracer had an extreme home field advantage, knowing the layout like the back of her hand and the obscene need to make her country proud in wrecking the bad guys on her home turf. 

 

“Isn’t this great!? Can we stick around now that we’re done!? We can visit the pub and and-” 

 

Angela was already all over the idea, clasping her hands in an excitement that seemed to be infectious, “That’s a wonderful idea!” she gasped, then immediately turned her attention to the blue suit that was just inches from the plane,”Fareeha!”

 

She froze in mid step, slowly turning back and doing just her best to not look so desperate to hop in the warm plane and go home.  

 

“...must we?” she asked, holding in her groan but forcing a smile in its place. 

 

Luckily, Angela didn’t have much time to scold or make any demands for a romantic evening as the comms simultaneously screamed in their ear. 

 

**SNIPER. LOOK ALIVE**

 

Like the flick of a switch, weapons were out, defensive positions taken and eyes were upwards, scanning the rooftops of even the slightest glimpse of a scope. 

 

Pharah spotted her first, finger hovering over the trigger just a twitch away from sending the usual suspect back to Talon in pieces...but she stopped. 

 

“What...is she doing…?” 

 

Both Tracer and Mercy spun around, following her confused eyes to a building just barely visible from behind an abandoned apartment complex a street over from them. 

 

Sure enough there she was, but not at all as one would expect.

 

Widowmaker stood there, tall and completely visible with no weapon in hand...except a small plant with white berries in her grasp that she held above her head in a teasing manner. She may have put aside her rifle but her eyes were aimed straight at one person, who was blushing furiously with her jaw on the ground. Bullseye.

 

Mercy squinted,”...is...that misleto-”

 

“Where did Tracer go?”

 

Both women looked at the space inbetween them and found it empty, which it was not two seconds ago. 

 

But the familiar blip of noise and blur of blue left them suddenly very pale. 

 

“LENA NO” 

 

It was too late, she was already above their heads, in way above her own head, and made a beeline straight for the sniper with nothing but the thought of that silly little plant was an open invitation and she would be damned to miss out on it. 

 

Unfortunately, she was as predictable as she was stupid.

 

The moment Lena was within arms reach, Widowmaker took a single step back and time seemed to slow. 

 

As if the seconds had dragged on to a crawl as the realization dawned on her that she had just made a very terrible mistake. 

 

The hand holding the the innocent little plant meant to bring people (and lips) together for a good laugh or romantic time was dropped in exchange to switch her stance and bring her left open palm straight out and meet Lena’s face instead. With the added bonus of her own momentum of the accelerator behind her…

 

Lena’s nose didn’t stand a chance. 

 

Though her body continued to move forward, she was sent flat on her back like she was caught running into a clothes line. 

 

Lena let out a loud cry, muffled by both hands over her face that was bleeding profusely from her shattered nose. She rocked and kicked around in pain, yelling profanities but they were ignored or barely heard past her whining. 

 

But all of these things immediately stopped as a dark heel promptly stomped on her chest, demanding attention and stillness. 

 

“So predictable…” she clicked her tongue with just the slightest smirk on her face. There was a small part of her that thought for sure it wouldn’t work but, here she was, underneath her heel, literally. 

 

Lena glared up at her, as much as she could as tears were streaming down the side of her face, “That...was...unfair and uncalled for love” 

 

“I could kill you now too if I wanted” she shrugged, bringing her arm out with a poisonous venom mine aimed and ready. 

 

Lena let out a long groan, dropping her bloodied hands from her face,“You know...not exactly how I envisioned it...if you do...could you tell everyone it was something a little more dramatic?” 

 

She shook her head, watching the blood spill from her cracked nose across her cheek, “Or perhaps you would like to try again?” she paused, a hint in her voice. 

 

Lena pouted,”Could be another trap” 

 

“Could be. A risk I know you’re more than willing to make” 

 

She stared at her for a moment, squinting her eyes suspicious, she hated it when she was right. The accelerator hummed to life and in an instant she disappeared from beneath her heel and was recalled seconds in the past while Widow patiently waited, turning around knowing exactly when and where she was be. Which was just moments before her palm made contact. 

 

**LENA WHAT’S THE STATUS WE ARE ASSUMING YOU’RE NOT DEAD? THERE HAS BEEN NO SHOT? WE ARE CONFUSED PLEASE RESPOND**

 

Just as before, Widowmaker had her palm out and ready to slam into Lena’s face once again. Luckily she learned from her mistakes, and instead, grabbed her hand before it got too close. 

 

However in doing so, Widow reached out with her free hand and held her underneath her chin, keeping her steady to meet her in the middle when she crashed into her. 

 

Lena went wide eyed for a short moment as she was caught frozen in place but quickly melted, squeaking happily and smiling against her lips. Her hands scrambled upwards, cradling her cold face in warm hands, bringing her closer while an arm held her by the waist. As crazy as some my believe it to be, Lena never kissed anyone under the mistletoe before. Granted she never broke her nose underneath one either, tonight was full of firsts. 

 

**LENA I SWEAR TO GOD-**

 

She broke away quickly to press a finger to her ear. 

 

**I’m fine Angie I swear! Go to the main road, south about a block away is a great pub, best mash in town. I’ll meet you there later….much later.**

 

Angela grumbled her warnings but too excited to explore the city to keep her lecture long. 

 

She sighed, returning her attention to important things, like that smug grin of the tall woman’s embrace she found herself in.

 

“Did you really have to go for the nose? The cutest part? Really?” 

 

At this, Widow scoffed, “That’s up for debate” 

 

“God you’re awful” 

 

A beautifully thin brow raised in annoyance,“If you’re not pleased with your current condition we can return to your bloody face and my foot on you” 

 

Lena’s lips pursed together in thought, she even hummed. 

 

“Nay to the first...maybe for the second?” 

 

Her face fell, a brief look of confusion flashed over her eyes until it clicked as she stared down at the small blush creeping over her cheeks but big grin on her face.

 

With that, she dropped her hands, nearly dropping Lena in the process, spun around on her heel and walked away. 

 

“Aaaaaand we're done here”

 

But Lena laughed, ever after falling flat on her behind on the cold ground,”Aw come on!” 

 

Widow shook her head and continued to walking away,”Non”

 

With the dumbest smile on her face, Lena blinked forward, wrapping her arms around her middle peppering her bare back with tiny teasing kisses as she giggled. 

 

“Step on meeeeee” 

 

Widow may have rolled her eyes into the moon but she was smiling, Lena didn’t need to know that was her first kiss under the mistletoe. 


End file.
